


A Fishy Dream

by applepies (Miuminn)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, Oviposition, crack fic please don't take this seriously, does this count as monster fucking or fish fucking, lots of slime!!, mentions of a tentacle fish dick, seteth gets fucked by a giant fish, this started out as a joke but then i actually wrote it, uhhhhhhh if u squint really hard there's traces of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuminn/pseuds/applepies
Summary: Seteth heads to bed after a long day and finds himself under the body of a rather large fish.





	A Fishy Dream

**Author's Note:**

> SETETH STANS DON'T @ ME

The day had been long, and Seteth had grown weary from the amount of stress Flayn’s kidnapping had given him._ Thank god _, he had thought, when they had found her. Unconscious but alive, he had held her in his arms, unwilling to let go of her small body until Lady Rhea forced him to retire for the night. It would do no good for him to stay up late at night, the white mages in the infirmary would look after her through the night instead, Lady Rhea convinced him. Reluctantly, Seteth leaves her side when he feels his vision start to blur.

Seteth enters his bedroom, the door shutting behind him with a soft click. He pulls off his boots, and readies himself for bed. He blows out the candle in his room, the comforting darkness envelops him.The moment his head hits the pillow, he succumbs to the aching call of sleep. Seteth's too tired to notice the shadow in the corner of his room shift.

His slumber doesn't last long. Seteth wakes to an uncomfortable amount of pressure atop his body. His green eyes flicks open drowsily, and almost lets out a yelp when he sees what on top of him. 

A fish. 

Not just any fish, but a giant orange fish with scales that seemed to shimmer gold against the moonlight. It’s bulbous eyes swivels around, settling onto him. Seteth immediately notes that, despite being out of water, it is very much alive and well. A curious almost translucent sort of slime seemed to ooze around it, covering it’s entire body and dripping onto his clothes. It opens its mouth and lets out a puff, and Seteth feels the brush of air breeze against his naked body- _Naked?_

The man glances down and realises that the slime that had dripped down and spread all over him had disintegrated his clothes. Seteth starts to panic, as realisation that a _ giant fucking fish _ was on top of him and tries to push it off. Tries to. The moment he moves his arm, the fish slaps a fin down to prevent him from moving. 

  
The fish was unexpectedly, strong. Seteth feels the wet body start to bob on top of him, the soft belly of the fish rubbing against his own cock. He jolts in an unpleasant surprise and feels himself react - that should _ not _ have given him pleasure. The fish continues to bounce above him, creating a delicious friction between itself and his cock. Seteth starts to feel his own hips jerk involuntarily. 

  
Seteth lets a moan bubble out of his throat, as the fish starts to move in quick small sliding movements. His struggle quickly deteriorates, replaced by a sudden need to release the building pressure inside his cock. The fins of the fish lifts from his arm and starts to flap against his chest, caressing him gently and occasionally fluttering against his nipples.

  
The giant fish above him moves around him making soft glubbing noises near his ear. Its moving at a gentle slow pace that reminds him of the blue waves he used to fly above. Seteth shivers, feeling the shimmering gold scales rub against his body. The friction between his own cock and the belly of the fish almost pulls him over to the edge and he can't help but hump faster.

  
He senses a change in the fish’s pace and feels something poking at the entrance of his hole. Without warning, something squirming enters inside him. The viscous slime helps lubricate the invasion but Seteth can’t help but let out a half gasp, half whimper. Whatever this fish dick was, it was larger than what he was used to. With every thrust, he feels the large thing inside him wriggling around. It’s inside him, fucking him, stirring up his insides. Tears prick at his eyes from the immense pleasure building inside of him. 

  
He rocks his hip, eager now to speed things up, grabbing on to the wet slippery fins of the fish. The fish’s own pace matches with its quick thrusts. There’s a moment of where his room is echoed by the sounds of wet slapping and low moans. 

  
Seteth is almost at the edge when he feels the fish stop and something flood inside of him. Unlike cum, it was solid. Solid but soft and round, a ton of them pouring into him. It filled him up and the way they moved inside him sent him over, letting out a choked shout. His hips erratically humping against the fish and his cock releases white fluid that splatters against the fish.

When the euphoric daze clears from his mind, he moves his hand to his cock and reaches down to touch the round things that had leaked out. White little eggs. Fish eggs. Seteth feels his mind go blank for a second time and-

“_ AARGH! _” 

Thump. 

Seteth opened his eyes, this time wide awake and alone in his empty room. No sign of fish or eggs. He looks down and finds himself fully clothed. Seteth groaned and lifted himself back into his bed, an ashamed heated flush spreading across his face. _ What the fuck _. A fish dream huh, and not just any but one where he gets fucked by one. 

“Seteth?” 

It’s only just at this moment, Seteth realises there’s a knock coming from the door. He pulls himself up hastily, and answers the door a minute later. It’s Byleth, looking a little concerned. 

“Seteth, I thought I heard someone struggle inside your room and came in to check in case- oh, what's that?"

Byleth points behind him, and Seteth turns to where they are pointing. He feels something drip down his thigh and bile rises from the back of his throat.

It’s a white fish egg, laying innocently on the floor of his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> my friends will kill me for this


End file.
